


Under The Mistletoe

by moonlightreigns



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Barry doesn’t want you to spend Christmas alone so he invites you to Christmas with him. but Iris doesn’t think it’s a good idea.Request: Can you do a Barry Allen imagine where you are his sidekick (but you used to be a vigilante) and you dont have a family so he invites you to spead the holidays with him but Iris doesn't trust you and that causes her and Barry to fight then he asks you out under the mistletoe?- Anonymous Warnings: fluff, swearing.Characters: Barry, Y/n, Iris (only in the middle scene)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I apologize if this is bad, I’ve only just started watching The Flash.

“Hey crazy pants” you yelled, knocking the crazy scientist to the ground.  
“That’s got to hurt” you taunted, as he fell face first. His weapon falling to the ground.  
“Your pretty pathetic for a villain” you chucked, picking up the weapon he made.  
The scientist quickly stood up, raising his gloved hand.   
You squinted your eyes through your mask, as some sort of electricity.  
“You just don’t know when to quit do you?” you yelled.  
He quickly fired electricity at you, making you fling into the wall.  
“Bitch” you cursed, feeling a twinge of pain, as you got up, using the wall to lift yourself up.  
“They took everything from me” he growled, making you roll your eyes.  
“Yeah, heard that story, la de da de da, your nothing but a washed out scientist, and hurting them on Christmas eve is your big plan” you grumbled, making his eye twitch.  
“Maybe I should kill you” he growled, making you roll your eyes again.  
“Maybe you should” you challenged, as you saw Barry a foot behind him.  
“Stop” Barry yelled, making the crazy scientist turn around.  
His eyes widening fear. Pressing some button on his glove, he quickly disappeared.  
“Coward” you grumbled. Barry quickly zoomed over to you.  
“Are you alright?” Barry asked, as his hands rested on your shoulders, noticing you were twitching.  
“Peachy, damn idiot” you grunted, as one of his hands went to hold yours.  
“I should go let you go and spend Christmas with your friends and loved ones” you said, walking past him, towards the entrance.  
“Wait, you, uh, you should come spend Christmas with me” Barry said, making you turn around and look at him through your mask.  
“Are you sure? I mean you don’t have to invite me to spend Christmas with you” you said.  
“Please, (y/n), I want you to, you deserve to be with someone that loves you” Barry begged, making you smile.  
“Who says I love you?” you said, making Barry chuckle nervously.  
“I mean friend love” Barry said, mentally cursing himself in his head.  
“I’m just messing with you, of course I will spend Christmas with you, see you there pretty boy” you said, walking out of the building.  
“Yeah” Barry breathlessly said…  
~~~~  
Barry quickly turned the oven off. Opening the door and taking out the roast chicken.  
“Perfect” he said, just as he was about to take out he veggies, his phone rang.  
“Hello” Barry answered, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, as he took out he roasted veggies.  
“Hey, merry Christmas, are you coming over?” Iris said.  
“Merry Christmas to you, uh, I have plans with (y/n), she’s coming over” Barry said.  
“You invited her over to your place for Christmas?” she grumbled.  
“Yeah, she’s amazing and I love her” Barry confessed, smiling at the thought of you.  
“You love her” Iris snapped.  
“Yeah, I do a lot” Barry said.  
“Barry she’s a vigilante, she should be in jail” Iris grumbled.  
“I don’t have time for this” Barry huffed.  
“She’s going to hurt you Barry I know she’s your sidekick and that’s what she should be a sidekick” Iris grumbled, Barry let out an annoyed sigh.  
“Iris I love her and nothing you say will change my mind, have a nice Christmas” Barry grunted, hanging up on her.  
Barry ran his hands through his hair nervously.  
He let out a sigh, as the doorbell rang.  
“Hey” you greeted, rubbing your arm nervously.  
“Wow, you look wow, I mean hey, come in merry Christmas” Barry babbled, making you giggle.  
“Actually its happy Christmas, merry means drunk” you said, as you walked into his apartment.  
“But merry Christmas anyway, oh food” you said, going towards the food.  
“You’re too cute” Barry said, making you blush.  
An hour later of stuffing eating until you and Barry couldn’t eat anymore, you’s retired to the couch, watching the Grinch.  
“Ha” you laughed.  
“What?” Barry asked, looking at you.  
“Did you purposely put a mistletoe here?” you asked, looking up a he light that was above you and Barry.  
“No” Barry lied, making you look at him.  
“Hmm, liar” you said, making Barry blush.  
“Okay I might have” Barry confessed, looking away from you.  
“Well aren’t you going to kiss me?” you challenged, making Barry gulp.   
“Do you really want me to kiss you?” Barry asked, turning his body to face you.  
Instead of answering him, you kissed him. Which surprised Barry. His hands cupping your cheeks.  
“Wow” he gasped out, as you’s pulled away from each other. Making you smile.  
“(y/n), can I confess something, I love you, more than a friend, I loved you from the moment and I don’t care that you have a criminal record everyone deserves a second chance” Barry confessed.  
“I love you more than a friend too” you mumbled, making Barry smile, his hands grabbed yours, making both your hearts skip a beat.  
“Can we be more then friends and sidekicks, please, please be my girlfriend?” Barry asked.  
“Yes, yes I’d love to be your girlfriend cutie” you said, smiling brightly.  
“Come here” you giggled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him passionately.  
This was the best Christmas you have ever had…


End file.
